Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-5}}{6^{-3}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{6^{-5}}{6^{-3}} = 6^{-5-(-3)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-5}}{6^{-3}}} = 6^{-2}} $